Joker (Arkhamverse)
'Joker '''is the main antagonist of ''Batman: Arkham Asylum and Origins ''and the secondary antagonist of ''Batman: Arkham City. ''He is an insanely homicidal professional criminal as well as Batman's arch-nemesis and one of Gotham City's greatest threats. Like Batman, he has own gadgets and weapons but they are more comedic and deadly than the Dark Knight's such as the Explosive Teeth and Joy Buzzer. Despite being completely insane, he is a criminal mastermind with high intelligence and a love for death, chaos and anarchy. The crazed Clown Prince of Crime has a sadistic and sickening sense of humor and hedonism and is a complete sadomasochist, making him one of the deadliest and craziest villains in the entire world. History Past A miserably failed stand-up comedian, he was pressured into working with the mob by the Falcone Crime Family in hopes of proving himself to his wife as a suitable husband and father after several unsuccessful attempts. Forcing him to wear a suit, a bow tie and a Red Hood with a similarly-colored cloak attached to it. At first, he was afraid of knowing that he would don the infamous criminal Red Hood's identity. But after the mobsters continously convinced him that he would never get caught by the police, he finally agreed. However, before he could go through the planned robberies, the police came to tell him that his wife and unborn son had been killed in an electrical shortage. The mob didn't care about his personal feelings and problems but more about the money and other valuable things they may gain. So they made him go through the robberies anyway. They sent him on a string of robberies, which Batman was tracking. Eventually, they sent him to the Ace Chemicals building where he worked as a lab assistant before trying his luck at stand-up comedy. There, they were caught by security and a violent shootout occurred and that the mobsters with him where shot dead but he didn't receive any shots however the robbery turned out to be a complete failure. During his attempt to escape from the chemical factory, he was chased by Batman, which ended with the pre-Joker jumping and falling into a vat of toxic chemical wastes believing he could escape being captured by the Dark Knight. He was eventually sucked down a drainage pipe and was dumped in an alley just behind the building. He ripped off the dome and looked at the reflections of his new, disfigured face in a puddle. Upon seeing his clownish appearance, he let off a boisterous laugh. This accident, along with the man's misfortunes, drove him over the edge which resulted in the birth of the Joker and the beginning of the career of one of the world's most dangerous criminals. Becoming a Crime Lord During Christmas, Joker had plans of massive destruction and chaos for Gotham City simply for the sake of it. Having hatred for Batman and blaming him for his transformation, he wanted to destroy the city and make him suffer in the process as an act of revenge. Seeking to establish himself as one of Gotham's most iconic figures and carve a name for himself in the Gotham criminal underworld, Joker began to target Roman Sionis (Black Mask), the city's most powerful and sadistic crime lord. With Black Mask having unlimited resources, henchmen, power and complete control over the criminal underworld as he consolidates his power and eliminate his opposition, Joker sees his criminal empire as the perfect means of gaining control of the city and form his own gang for his agenda of chaos. Joker starts his plans by stealing chemicals from Sionis' Mill to manufacture explosives, enticing the crime lord to have the villain follow to learn what he was planning. Joker was already one step ahead, however, and begins to stalk Roman's girlfriend, Tiffany Ambrose, as he keeps tabs over her boyfriend's criminal activities. This scares Tiffany, who was then placed within a safehouse at Lacey Towers by Roman until he could track Joker down and eliminate him. Unfortunately for Black Mask and his lover, Joker uses his own connections to learn of Tiffany's whereabouts, breaks into the safehouse and waits for her to return home. When she does so after grocery shopping, Joker violently smashes her head into the counter and ties her up to the chandelier in the living room. Black Mask soon begins to suspect something is wrong and has a henchman disguised as himself enter the safehouse as a diversion while he sneaks in the back to gain a upper hand on Joker. When the decoy arrives through the front door, Joker was gleefully waiting in a chair and immediately shoots the man through his heart, instantly killing him, knowing that he is not his true target. The real Black Mask then sneaks up behind Joker and attacks him, but the Joker proves to be an exceptionally competent fighter and overpowers and beats Black Mask, tying up his hands in the process. To eliminate any evidence of him being at the safehouse, Joker uses a cocktail incendiary device to set the room ablaze. As Tiffany struggles from the heat of the fire below her, Joker then cruelly and sadistically forces Black Mask into holding his gun and shoot Tiffany as Joker drags the struggling Black Mask out of the room with him. Joker holds Black Mask captive at a hidden location and tortures him over the course of several days, forcing him to reveal every detail about himself. Using these details to his advantage, Joker disguises himself as Black Mask, taking complete control over the gang, resources and power. Joker then plots to first destroy Black Mask's power and standing in the city and take his place and institute his own brand of anarchy and social disorder. Knowing that Batman is the only person capable of stopping his plans, as well as having hunger of revenge against him, Joker places a $50 million bounty on his head and hires eight of the world's deadliest assassins to take him out, although he initially kept it a secret as to his hiring more than one of the assassins. To this end, while still disguised as Black Mask, Joker begins to lure Batman into the crossfires of his sadistic game by having Deathstroke arrange for a tip relating to a briefcase serve as a trap for the latter to attack him. However, despite a grueling fight with Deathstroke nearly winning, Batman manages to escape, largely due to Deadshot's interference. Joker is later confronted by Deathstroke about his hiring of at least one assassin besides him, but Joker dismisses him, saying he had his chance and that the night is still young. After noticing one of his henchmen begging for help due to being severely wounded from the blast, Joker then proceeds to approach the helpless man, grabs a burning piece of rubble filled with nails and brutally beats him to death with it. Joker then hands down the order to Black Mask's men to abduct Warden Martin Joseph from Blackgate Prison and bring him to his hideout. When Joseph is brought to Joker, he tortures him with a lit cigarette, burning one of his eyes, and threatens to slaughter the entire family if he does not lower his security at the prison. Warden Joseph reluctantly agrees and has the security for a portion of his prison become more lax in an effort to protect his family. As the assassins arrive in Gotham, the city's body count and crime rate skyrocket, as Joker stages an attack on Blackgate Penitentiary disguised as Black Mask with dozens of his men and Killer Croc, a cannibalistic killer with a rare condition that makes him appear more and more reptillian as the years pass by. Murdering dozens of guards and leaving a path of destruction behind him, Joker takes Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, who was present at the prison to oversee the execution of Calendar Man, hostage. Joker has Calendar Man released from the execution chamber and lets him loose, believing that his love for murder and torture on holiday is the perfect setup for Christmas Eve, leading to several deaths at Calendar Man's hands. Joker then has Loeb forcefully placed within the chamber under the pretense that the commissioner is no longer serving his best interests with so many of his men imprisoned and wants to start off with a "clean slate". The reality of the situation is, however, Joker seeks to take complete control of Black Masks' criminal activities and eliminate anything that could be used as a benefit for the fallen crime lord. Loeb's murder would also prompt chaos throughout the criminal underworld and institute a power vacuum throughout the police department; chaos that would feed the Joker's love for anarchy. Loeb is then gassed in the chamber and dies in mere seconds as Joker continues through the prison with Black Mask's men and Croc, killing all who stand in their way. Arriving on the roof to find a set of helicopters prepared to make a quick escape, Joker leaves Croc to deal with Batman, who arrived at the prison just minutes prior. While Croc is aided by some of Black Mask's men, Batman manages to defeat them and learns from Croc of the assassins. Riots at Blackgate Blackgate Incident Three months after having been captured by Batman, Joker, along with Penguin and Black Mask, took over Blackgate Prison, each of them controlling a section of the facility. Before searching for the Line Launcher at the Administration, Batman hears Joker laughing, encounters the Joker on the top of the stairs, and Joker blows up the stairs. Joker goes in a elevator with Batman goes after him. After Warden Joseph is safe, Batman finds Joker in a library and pulls out his stun baton to shock Batman to fight. Batman learns that Joker is planning to flood the prison with Joker Venom. Joker wears his gas mask to release the gas all over the room. Batman defeated Joker and got the codes from him to shut down the gas. As Joker returns to consciousness, two guards approach him. He kills them by blowing two needles from his mouth into their necks. He stole their uniform so he could escape Blackgate unnoticed. Joker vs. Bane Hunted by Batman Arkham Asylum Incident Escaping the asylum Events in Arkham City Death Legacy Equipment *'Joker Venom: 'A poisonous gas which makes victims laugh uncontrollably until their death with a large grin. *'Ace of Spades: 'A powerful revolver. *'Joy Buzzer: 'A Joy Buzzer capable of electrocuting victims to death. *'Thermal Spectacles: 'Spectacles which can allow Joker to see people through structures and objects. *'Pistol: 'A powerful handgun which can instantly kill victims. *'Explosive Teeth: 'Teeth which will detonate in a lethal explosion which kills everyone nearby. *'Walking Bombs: 'Bombs with legs capable of walking. *'Television: 'A Television which Joker used to talk to Batman and also used it as an explosive against Batman. *'Titan: 'A toxin stronger and more unstable than Bane's Venom. It is capable of making users have superhuman strength and bone growth. Weak users will die from it. *'Dart Pistol: 'A colorful pistol which can fire Titan-filled darts. *'Explosives: 'Deadly explosives capable of destroying entire buildings. Body Count *'Commissioner Loeb: 'Trapped in a chamber and poisoned with nerve gas. *'Tiffany Ambrose: 'Forced Black Mask to shoot her. *'Bank Manager: 'Gassed with Joker Venom and laughed to death. *'Electrocutioner: 'Kicked out the building and fell to death 30 floors down. *'Frank Boles: 'Unknown. *'Penelope Young: 'Blown up by a bomb snuck into the Warden's safe. *'Thomas Ambruster: 'Pushed into electrified water, electrocuted to death. *'Razor: 'Blew up by bomb. *'Talia al Ghul: 'Shot. Known Associates *'Harley Quinn: 'Harley Quinn is Joker's second in command and girlfriend. She took over Joker's leadership after his death. *'Mr. Hammer: 'Mr. Hammer was Joker's lieutenant within his gang but he soon defected after Joker's death and his last defeat at Batman's hands. *'Razor: 'Razor was just one of Joker's thugs but he was soon killed by Joker with a bomb. *'Bane: 'Bane temporarily worked with Joker twice. Once he work with him during their takeover on Blackgate Prison and being hired by Joker. The second he was released by Joker and sent to kill Batman under the Medical Facility. *'Firefly: 'Firefly was hired by Joker to kill Batman. *'Electrocutioner: 'Electrocutioner was hired by Joker to kill Batman but he was murdered by Joker after failing. *'Killer Croc: 'Croc was hired by Joker to kill Batman. *'Deathstroke: 'Deathstroke was hired by Joker to kill Batman. *'Black Mask: 'Black Mask helped Joker take over Blackgate. *'The Penguin: 'The Penguin helped Joker take over Blackgate. *'Deadshot: 'Deadshot was hired by Joker to kill Batman. *'Lady Shiva: 'Shiva was hired by Joker to kill Batman. *'Victor Zsasz: 'Victor Zsasz was ordered by Joker to kill Dr. Penelope Young. *'Scarecrow: 'Scarecrow was associated with Joker during his takeover of Arkham Asylum. *'Hugo Strange: 'Hugo Strange gave Joker military grade weapons and equipment during the events of Arkham City. *'Clayface: '''Clayface worked with Joker by impersonating Joker and battling Batman. Personality Joker has a sick sense of humour and his plans are usually based on death and destruction. His complete insanity makes Joker go to extreme lengths in his dangerous crimes such as mass murder. He also finds Batman as something close to a friend as well as his arch-enemy. Joker's sense of humour usually involves murder or torture. He even enjoys to murder his own henchmen, often for failure but does get angry when they fail their given orders. He is also abusive to Harley Quinn, his lover and henchwoman. Joker's personality and motives just alone make him one of Batman's deadliest enemies and one of Gotham's most deadliest criminal masterminds. Powers and Abilities While Joker has no superpowers, he has beyond capacity for incredible violence, good combat techniques and a skill at creating deadly mayhem and holocausts. Joker seems almost completely fearless, even attempting to motivate Batman in killing him in order to break him, the Clown Prince of Crime also has access to highly deadly weaponry and gadgets which he uses to kill his enemies. He is also incredibly good at planning. Even being almost successful in taking over a high security prison/mental hospital with his men managing to kill almost everyone and breaking into the Armory, gaining Assault Rifles, Shotguns and Sniper Rifles. Quotes Batman: Arkham Origins *"Joker? Never heard of him. How about you doll, know the Joker? And you sir, the name Joker ring a bell?" *"Oh, life would be so simple if it was all you wanted. No, no, you're just a a teeny little distraction, compared to what I've got up my sleeve." *"Have you ever tried burping the national anthem?" *"Now that's a Christmas Spirit!" *"Nice of you to drop in. And just in time." *"Now that's a spicy meat-a-ball!" *"Hurry! Batman's just had his way with one of you!" *"All aboard the Bane train!" *"Remember! You gave you're word." *"So, what's our friend Bane holds in his hands, a Heart Monitor. Once he clamps it on, every beat of his vacant little heart will charge the battery, on his electric chair. And when it's fully charged..." *"Do they even have manners from where he comes from?" *"Well, sounds like I can cross hear a grown man cry off my Christmas list. Thanks, fellas!" *"You see it's a tradition in my house to open one present each on Christmas Eve. How about this one?" *"Must I do everything myself!?" *"This fruitcake is fantastic! Anyone want a piece?" *"Here, have a laugh on me." *"That was just a test...not this one." *"Got that Mr...Cutioner?" *"I'm the guy with the money and the gun. So when I hire you to kill the Batman, you SHUT THE HELL UP AND KILL THE BATMAN!" *"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, must be a bad connection. It seems you said that after I SHOT HIM, and BLEW UP A BUILDING ON HIM, THE BAT SOMEHOW SURVIVED!" *"You of all people should know, there's nothing so cruel as memory. The pointy, bitey little THUNDERBOLTS. Unwanted party crashers, screamers through you're synapses. Inescapable, unrelenting...not at all friendly. You can't even escape into MADNESS! And then you meet someone who changes you're life. And you feel that you don't even know who you are anymore. Isn't it funny how one encounter can cleave off little pieces of your past. DEFORM you're memories and persona until you rethink your whole identity, and as you realize how foolish it all is, you're laughter reverbreates off the walls of your own emptiness." *"Newsflash: I'm the one who's trying to kill you!" *"KILL THE BAT OR I KILL YOU!" *"And a partridge in a pear treeeee!" *"Oh, Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim! Take a seat, Jimbo! We'll fry together, like two little patato latkes!" *"All this, all this rage. All directed at me, and for what? You know if you'd actually let me finish a sentence, you might learn something. You might learn that we're not so different. You might even learn something about yourself." *"WE BOTH EXIST BECAUSE OF THEM!" *"Prisoners, meet the Batman, Batman meet the prisoners, now prisoners please kill the Batman." *"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the death of the Batman!" *"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Gotham's quite a mess! Blackgate's mine and you're out of time, which means you'll soon be dead!" *"Now I realize all the battles, the bad days, the brutalities, it was all at the hand of fate at work." Batman: Arkham Asylum *"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap and you sprang in gloriously!" *"Boo!" *"I like you boys. What you lack in brains, you make up in heart. Oh and speaking of heart...bring me Batman's." *"I'm counting on it, just not yet! Ooh, his a BIG ONE!" *"Why didn't you stop Batman?" *"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes." *"Ladies and murderers! Welcome to the big fight. Batman, you're going down!" *"The night is young, Bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think It's a bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?" *"I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me, Bats! You can't beat me, I'm actually going to win! Ready for the next round!" *"Over? Why, my delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!" *"Joker here! I'm in control of Arkham Island, and you can all consider it out of balance!" *"If I see any lawmen, vigilantes or do-gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random Bombs around the city." *"Note to self: need stronger test subjects." *"Oh it's my favorite show! I'm Warden Idiot, you'll never escape!" *"I don't want to escape! I'm having way too much fun! I even have you here to keep a smile on my face!" *"Having a little trouble up there?" *"What a BLABBA Mouth! Spoiling the surprise!" *"You had to spoil everything, didn't you? Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around my Harley, MY HOBBY BY THE WAY! And ruining all my lovely Venom plants!" *"Show time, Batman!" *"Remember guys, he may look like an idiot and talk like an idiot, but don't let that fool you, he really is an idiot!" *"Great night for a party!" *"Honey, I'm home!" *"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must be one of the guards then. Croc ol' boy is it that!?" *"Tick tock tick tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" *"Women! You give em' presents, experimental chemicals, and nice costumes and they still turn on ya!" *"Oooh! What ya sneak in with ya, Bats! C'mon tell me! Tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Oooh, Bat Snacks?" *"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham! You'll see!" *"Tell me, Bats? What are you really scared of? Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Not finding the Commissioner in time? Me, in a THONG!" *"5...4...3...2...1...BOOM! Just kidding!" *"Oh! You're ruining my big night! All those months of planning down the crapper. I just wanted to bring down you're grim facade, and for once let you see the world as I see it, giggling in a corner and bleeding! But you've denied me even that! I have nothing left to live for!" *"Joker here! I'd just like to remind all our inmates that here in Joker Asylum we only abide by one rule! Punishment for breaking that rule is death. No buts, ifs or ends! But you want to know the best thing about this rule? It's a secret!" *"Hide in the shadows, Bats! We're coming for ya!" *"Let's see if you've still got the moves, Bats!" *"We'll hunt you down, Bats." *"I, Joker, am now in control of Arkham Island. Medical is just one part of my new empire. Anyone who disagrees with this should speak to one of my many representatives guarding you from the evil Batman." *"His taken one of you out. And not in a nice first date of way." *"Hey, Bats, go easy on them hm? Oh hell, why do I care? Do your worst!" *"Note to self: need to order more henchmen. Good ones this time!" *"Come on, boys. His just one man. One man dressed like a lunatic and armed to the teeth. Go get him!" *"What? You...oh Bats, I really am going to have to hunt you down and kill you one of these days!" *"So you won, big deal. I've got much bigger plans for you." *"Nice moves, Bats! Thanks for showing me them!" *"So, you win again. It's a shame that while you've been fighting, I've had everyone you loved brutally murdered. Only joking." *"Don't get too cocky, Batman. I'll get you next time." Batman: Arkham City *"We're coming to the end, aren't we?" *"Nice of you to say, but you of all people should know, there's plenty wrong with me!" *"You left me to die!" *"Surprise! You fell for the ol' fake Joker gag, Batman." *"Think of it as a running gag." *"Is someone feeling a little down! Well, cheer up, Bats! It won't kill ya! Oops!" *"Twinkle, twinkle, little Bat! Watch me kill you're favorite cat!" *"That is actually pretty funny." *"So how do you keep a secret from the World's Greatest Detective? Well, do you know? You stick it right in front of him, right under his long pointy nose, and wait." *"You guys are like family to me. And you know how much pain I went through killing my family." *"Are you guys ok? It's just Batman. His probably not ever killed anyone. Still, you know when he plans starting, do you?" *"Did I ever tell you about the day I found out I was sick? No? I remember it clearly. It was the night when I first met Harley." *"I can't believe you let him stop you! What is it? Not enough secret weapons from old Hugo?" *"This is the big opening night, Batman. What's keeping you? Get your cute little ass to the movie theatre. NOW!" *"Where are you, Batman?" *"Helllooo, Batman! You can hear me, right? It's just, you don't seem to be coming to the movie theatre and I'd hate for you to read the spoilers on the internet again." *"I'll see you soon! BYYEE!" *"Confusing, isn't it? I know I'd want to know just what the hell is going on if I were you. Let's just say in times like these, it's important to keep up appearances. But first, if you would be so kind...Hand. Over. My. Cure." *"Ladies and gentlemen, for one night only, standing in for yours truly, ha, and doing a damn fine job of it. I bring you...CLAYFACE!" Category:Batman Arkhamverse Characters Category:Jokers